The field of this invention relates to cleaning devices and more particularly to a container adapted to contain a plurality of parts with this container to contain a liquid cleaning solution and ultrasonic energy to be applied to the parts within the cleaning solution to facilitate their cleaning.
The cleaning of parts is vitally used in manufacturing. Parts cleaning is commonly used in the manufacture of electronics, as well as being commonly used in the manufacture of numerous mechanical devices prior to machining, plating, painting or finishing. In order to enhance the cleaning operation, it has been common to utilize ultrasonic energy in conjunction with the bath to agitate the liquid about the part. It has also been common to introduce the ultrasonic energy through the bottom of the tank holding the bath from outside the tank, and similarly to introduce the ultrasonic energy from the inside bottom of the tank. Parts are introduced into the bath in a basket. The mesh or walls of the container attenuate the waves, and reduce greatly the force, the intensity and the resultant effects on the parts to be cleaned. In the past, it has been common to utilize caustic and toxic cleaning solutions to facilitate the cleaning of parts.
In recent years, the usage of any toxic liquid causes environmental concerns. Any fumes from a toxic bath have to now be captured to prevent such from going into the atmosphere. Also, at the time that a toxic bath needs to be discarded, special disposal techniques are required. Therefore, the use of any toxic cleaning solution greatly magnifies the cost of the cleaning operation due to the special handling requirements.
Manufacturers that are now using ultrasonic cleaning baths desire to use safer cleaning solutions. Inherently, safer cleaning solutions are weaker. A common type of safe cleaning solution would be detergent and water. However, safe cleaning solutions are in most instances not strong enough to satisfactorily (and economically) clean the parts within conventional ultrasonic cleaning baths. There is a need to greatly enhance the ultrasonic energy of the bath so that parts can be cleaned effectively within a reasonable period of time even when using weaker cleaning solutions.